yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Yakuza 2
|genre = Action-Adventure |rating = * CERO: D (17+) * ESRB: Mature * PEGI: 18 * BBFC: 18 * USK: 18 |developer = SEGA |publisher = SEGA |platforms = PS2, PS3, Wii U |distribution = Blu-ray |release = PS2 * December 7, 2006 (JP) * September 9, 2008 (NA) * September 19, 2008 (EU) * September 25, 2008 (AU) PS3 * November 1, 2012 (JP) Wii U * August 8, 2013 (JP; as Ryū ga Gotoku 1&2 HD Edition) |players = Single |label1 = Western |image1 = Y2 Cover.png |label2 = Japanese |image2 = Yakuza2packyg9.jpg }} Yakuza 2 ( 2, Ryū ga Gotoku tsū, lit. "Like a Dragon 2") is an action-adventure/beat-'em-up game originally released for the PlayStation 2 on December 7, 2006 in Japan and in September, 2008 in North America, Europe, and Australia. The game was developed by SEGA as the second installment of the ''Yakuza'' series. A remaster of both the original Yakuza and Yakuza 2 titled Ryū ga Gotoku 1&2 HD Edition was released in Japan on the PlayStation 3 on November 1, 2012 and the Wii U on August 8, 2013. A remake of the game, Yakuza Kiwami 2, was released for the PlayStation 4 in 2017 and ported to Microsoft Windows in 2019. __TOC__ Plot 'Chapter 1: Letter of Blood' The story begins in 1980, when Detective Jiro Kawara chases a gangster into a warehouse and witnesses the murder of a Korean mob boss at the hands of Shintaro Kazama, a Dojima Family lieutenant and foster father to protagonist Kazuma Kiryu. After Kazama departs, the dying mobster pleads with Kawara to save his wife and child. The Detective rushes through the burning building, witnessing Dojima family thugs massacring more korean gangsters, before finding the boss' wife, Suyeon Jung, and her baby trying to jump off a fifth story window to avoid the massacre. Kawara stops her and helps her escape. In 2006, Kazuma Kiryu and his adoptive daughter, Haruka Sawamura, are living together in Tokyo. When they visit the cemetery to pay respects to those they lost during the previous game's events, they are visited by Kiryu's successor as chairman of the Tojo Clan, Yukio Terada. Terada informs Kiryu that after the previous year's conflicts, the Tojo Clan is nearing collapse and their rival organization from Osaka, the Omi Alliance (to which Terada used to belong to) is preparing for war against them. Terada pleads for Kiryu to help him broker a peace with the Omi and, while Kiryu initially refuses, he changes his mind after Omi assassins working for the Go-Ryu clan attack them and fatally wound Terada. 'Chapter 2: The Dragon of Kansai' After meeting with the Tojo's acting leadership, which includes his deceased foster father's right-hand man and current patriarch of the Kazama Family, Osamu Kashiwagi; his former boss' wife, Yayoi Dojima; and the new patriarch of the Nishikiyama Family, Koji Shindo, Kiryu seeks the help of the man whom he considers should become the next chairman: Yayoi's son, Daigo Dojima. Daigo departed the Tojo a few years prior and formed his own street gang, which has become Tokyo's largest, something which Kiryu believes could be of great help should the Omi invade. Ultimately, Kiryu finds Daigo and persuades him to rejoin the Tojo and accompany him to meet with the Omi. While in Osaka, Kiryu learns that Daigo left the Clan after he was jailed due to an attack he pulled off against a high-ranking Omi officer whose goons had been harassing business owners in Kamurocho. He also has a run-in with said Omi officer at a cabaret: Ryuji Goda, patriarch of the Omi Alliance's Go-Ryu clan. Donning a fake identity, Kiryu has a chat with Ryuji, who boasts about his plans to take Tokyo for himself and become the "Dragon of Japan"; the greatest yakuza to have ever lived. While Kiryu talks with Ryuji, an accomplice of Goda's detonates a bomb in the Kazama Family office, wounding Kashiwagi. 'Chapter 3: The Yakuza Huntress' The next day, Kiryu and Daigo travel to the Omi headquarters, where they meet with Ryuji's adoptive father, Omi Alliance chairman Jin Goda; his second-in-command and former disciple of Terada, Ryo Takashima; and Toranosuke Sengoku, patriarch of the Omi's wealthiest family. Though the peace talks are initially successful, Ryuji and his men burst in and stage a coup, overthrowing Ryuji's father so that he can become the next chairman and attack the Tojo Clan. After fighting their way out of the Omi headquarters, Kiryu and Daigo save Jin from Ryuji's men, but they are soon attacked by Ryuji himself. The fight, however, is broken up by the arrival of a platoon of police officers led by chief Tsutomu Bessho and Detective Kaoru Sayama, Osaka Police officers who were tasked with ensuring that no harm homes to Kiryu while he's in Tokyo, since his death would guarantee all-out war between the two yakuza organizations. 'Chapter 4: The Four Kings of Omi' While she escorts Kiryu to safety, Sayama is shot by an assassin sent by Takashima, forcing Kiryu to take her to a hideout in her adoptive mother, Tamiyo's, bar. While Sayama heals, Tamiyo and Kiryu talk. Kiryu tells her that he used to be part of the Tojo Clan and a distraught Tamiyo tells Kiryu that her daughter has a grudge against the Tojo ever since she overheard her blaming them for the death of her real parents. After Sayama's injuries are treated, her and Kiryu depart from Osaka back to Tokyo to avoid further attacks by Omi assassins. 'Chapter 5: Hidden Past' While Sayama rests at the now abandoned Serena bar, Kiryu meets with the Tojo leadership to inform them of what transpired. Fearing war may be inevitable with Jin Goda in hiding, Kiryu proposes seeking assistance from Goro Majima, the former Shimano Family captain who departed the Tojo Clan due to clashes with Terada and who has since formed his own powerful criminal gang. Kiryu finds that Majima has taken over Purgatory, the underground casino and fighting arena once run by Kage the Florist, and seeks him out there. Majima refuses at first, but eventually agrees to support the Tojo's war efforts after Kiryu defeats him in a fight at the underground coliseum. 'Chapter 6: Schemes' While all this has been occurring, Kiryu's friend in the Tokyo Police, Detective Makoto Date had been called in for a meeting with chiefs Wataru Kurahashi and Junichi Sudo. He is displeased to find that his former partner, Kawara, is also present. Kurahashi and Sudo inform the two detectives that the bombing of the Kazama Family office was carried out by an unkown korean criminal organization tied to the Go-Ryu Clan, and that their only lead in the case is Kazuki, owner of the Stardust host club and friend of Kiryu's. Both detectives are tasked with investigating his connection to the bombing. When Kawara and Date go to interview Kazuki about the case, he flees from them. Kiryu and Sayama receive word that Daigo and Jin Goda have been kidnapped by an unkown third party. They eventually track down the kidnappers to an abandoned building, where they have to fight their way through numerous korean gangsters. Atop the building they find Date, Kawara and two Kazuki's: It turns out that a korean imposter had kidnapped the real Kazuki and had been impersonating for months to secretly move about Kamurocho. In the ensuing confrontation, Kawara and the real Kazkui are shot, but Date manages to kill the imposter. Despite being injured, Kazuki and Kawara are transported to a nearby clinic and survive. While Kawara and Kazuki are being treated, Date tells Kiryu that he and Kawara used to be partners, but that he had to ask for a transfer since Kawara kept shooting foreign suspects during their cases, earning him the nickname "Killer Kawara". Simultaneously, Kawara asks Sayama about her life and why she's investigating the Tojo if she's from Osaka, but she refuses to answer. 'Chapter 7: The Foreign Threat' Kawara informs Kiryu and Sayama that the gangsters who have Jin and Daigo are members of the Jingweon Mafia, a korean criminal syndicate that had once been at war with the Tojo Clan but apparently been wiped out in 1980. Sayama tells Kiryu that her parents were killed at around this time and she suspects that they were members of the Jingweon. Kiryu promises to help her find out the truth. Seeking to know more about where the Jingweon could have taken Jin and Daigo, Kiryu seeks his old ally, Kage the Florist, and asks him to use his information network to discover that. After a brief altercation when one of Ryuji's officers, Hiroshi Hayashi, attacks Kage's offices, the Florist finds that Daigo is being kept in the ruins of the old Shangri-La soapland. Kiryu and Sayama rush over there and rescue him, but find that Jin has been taken elsewhere and remains imprisoned. Seeking more information on the Jingweon, Kiryu asks Kashiwagi, who was part of the Tojo Clan when the war with the Jingweon had occurred. Kashiwagi reveals that in the late 70's, the Tojo Clan had been fighting a losing war against the Jingweon Mafia, but that a sudden turn in the fighting came when Sohei Dojima discovered the mafia's leaders would be having a party in one of their warehouse offices on Christmas of 1980. Seizing on the opportunity, he sent his top two officers, Shintaro Kazama and Futoshi Shimano, to take out the Jingweon's entire leadership. After the massacre was carried out, the Tojo Clan won the war and the Dojima Family grew to become one of the clan's most powerful organizations. While everyone believed that the entire leadership had been eliminated, Kashiwagi informs Kiryu and Sayama that Kazama spared at least three of the people present there. He also informs them that the massacre was carried out with the permission of the police, who also wanted to see the Jingweon wiped out. In particular, Sayama's boss, Bessho, had been the one to assist the Dojima Family carry out the killing, back when he was in the Tokyo PD. 'Chapter 9: The Omi Invasion' While Sayama heads to Osaka to confront her boss about this, Kiryu remains in Tokyo to attend Terada's funeral. The ceremony is interrupted when Ryuji shows up, demanding to be allowed to pay respects to Terada, since he had once been part of the Omi. Further disruptions occur on that same night, when Torano Sengoku launches an attack on Tokyo. An army of his men descend on Kamurocho to take control of the Tojo's most profitable district away from them, but they are repelled by Majima's men. Simultaneously, the Nishikiyama Family attacks the Tojo headquarters, since they've betrayed the Clan and joined forces with Sengoku. Their patriarch, Koji Shindo, takes the Tojo's leadership hostage and lures Kiryu into a fight, since he hopes to kill him in order to seize the Tojo chairmanship for himself under Sengoku's protection. The coup ultimately fails and Shindo is killed by Daigo. 'Chapter 11: The Iron Creed' Kiryu meets with Sayama back in Osaka, where she's learned how to find one of the survivors from Bessho. The two bond as they follow the trail of the Jingweon survivor and eventually find him in a Shogi parlour. The former gangster reveals that, along with him, two of the Jingweon boss' bodyguards survived: A man named Daejin Kim and another named Yeongmin Ji. He tells the pair that these two men must now be leading the new Jingweon in their pursuit of vengeance against the Tojo, since the Jingweon have an "iron creed" to which they must adhere: The murder of any members must be repaid in kind with the killer's death by any Jingweon member who can do so. He also reveals that the boss' wife, Suyeon, and her only child were helped to escape by another police detective. The gangster's story is interrupted when a group of Jingweon assassins who'd been tailing Kiryu and Sayama. The duo defeat the assassins, but not before they manage to kill the survivor. Before Kiryu can question the beaten assassins, they all consume cyanide capsules and kill themselves. 'Chapter 12: Osaka Castle' Sayama now believes that she was that child who survived the massacre. A distraught Kiryu confesses to her that he was present at the massacre back when he was twelve years-old and that he accidentally caused the death of the Jingweon boss who may have been her father. He offers to let Sayama kill him in vengeance, but an angered Sayama tells him that killing him would solve nothing before departing. Left alone, Kiryu is attacked by an assassin sent by Sengoku. He survives the attack and learns from the hitman that Sengoku has kidnapped his adoptive daughter, Haruka, and that if he wishes to find her, he must come to Sengoku's mansion. After having his wounds treated by Sayama's mother, Kiryu leaves to confront Sengoku. Kiryu breaks into Sengoku's personal castle and fights his way past the yakuza boss' personal guard of ninjas and samurai, eventually coming up to the place where he's holding Haruka hostage. Once there, Sengoku unleashes his pet tigers on Kiryu but, much to his horror, Kiryu beats both beasts unconscious. Sengoku flees to his office, but finds Ryuji lying in wait for him there. Disgusted by Sengoku's underhanded ways, Ryuji stabs him with his katana and throws him out of his office window, killing him. 'Chapter 13: Settling Accounts' Kiryu leaves with Haruka and reunites with Sayama, who heard about what happened from her mother. As they leave, they receive startling news from back in Tokyo: It turns out that Kurahashi, Date's boss in the Tokyo PD, had been working with the Jingweon the whole time. His real name is Yeongmin Ji and he is one of survivors of the christmas massacre. After Kage the Florist discovered his true identity, Ji took him and Date hostage, and he is demanding that Kiryu and Sayama meet with him, lest he execute his captives. The duo rush back to Tokyo and, together with Kawara, confront Ji at Kage's office in Millenium Tower, where a battle ensues. Ultimately, Sayama kills Ji, but not before Kawara suffers a fatal wound to the heart. With his dying breaths, Kawara reveals Sayama's true parentage: Suyeon was her mother, but the Jingweon leader wasn't her father, Kawara was. After saving Suyeon during the massacre, she hid with him to avoid being killed for abandoning the Jingweon. The pair fell in love and had a child together, Kaoru. However, the Jingweon eventually tracked down Suyeon and killed her, prompting Kawara to give Sayama away so that the Jingweon wouldn't seek her out for being the child of a deserter. Since then, he's been murdering every Jingweon member he's found in Japan, which is how he acquired his reputation as a killer cop. Sayama tearfully bids her father goodbye as he dies in her arms. 'Chapter 14: March of the Go-Ryu' After mourning Kawara, Sayama heads back to Tokyo to try and decode various files found in Ji's office, hoping information on Suyeon's other child and the other massacre survivor, Daejin Kim, will be on them. Meanwhile, Kiryu remains in Tokyo to prepare for Ryuji's move against the Tojo. More bad news arise when Kazuki awakens in the hospital and reveals that the Jingweon have another plan still prepared: While he was held captive by them, he overheard that the koreans intend to detonate bombs all over Kamurocho as soon as the Go-Ryu Clan invades. The following night, the Go-Ryu mobilize against Tokyo and all hell breaks loose. Majima and his crew manage to disable all the bombs set up by the Jingweon, but they are too occupied with his to provide back-up in the fight against Ryuji's goons, so Daigo's gang and what remains of the Tojo's forces have to do all the fighting. After Kiryu defeats Ryuji's goons at club Stardust, the Go-Ryu's forces are narrowly driven back, but the Tojo forces are so battered that they'd be unable to repel another assault. Ryuji sends Kiryu a message: They will face-off one on one atop Kamurocho Hills the following night to decide the fate of Tokyo. 'Chapter 15: Blood and Bonds' Sayama returns from Osaka, having cracked Ji's files, but claiming to not have found any new information on them. She begs Kiryu not to fight Ryuji, since she fears Kiryu might be killed or that he may end up killing Ryuji. Kiryu tells her he cannot refuse, since failing to show up would prompt Goda to attack Kamurocho again and the Tojo are in no condition to stop him. Realizing there's no stopping him, Sayama tells Kiryu to take Date and meet with her boss, Bessho, since he has information they need to know. However, when Kiryu and Date go to meet Bessho where Sayama instructed them, they don't find him there and instead find a recorded message from her. In the video, Sayama reveals that she did find new information in Ji's files: The identity of Suyeon's other child who, as it turns out, was Ryuji all along. Since she is his half-sister, Sayama cannot allow Kiryu to fight him to the death and will go meet with Ryuji in his stead to try and talk him down from continuing his war on Tokyo. 'Final Chapter: Determination' Fearing for Sayama's safety, Kiryu rushes to Kamurocho Hills while Date seeks Sudo to provide police back-up and arrest Ryuji. After battling a group of Jingweon assassins sent after him, Kiryu makes it to the top of Kamurocho Hills and finds Sayama and Ryuji, along with Jin Goda, whom Ryuji had managed to recapture after the Jingweon snatched him. Ryuji is shocked to discover the truth about his parentage, but neither Sayama nor Jin can dissuade him from his ill-intent. Kiryu and Ryuji face off in a one-on-one battle, where both are severely injured, but Kiryu proves victorious. However, just as the battle seems over, a group of Jingweon troops arrives at the scene, led by none other than Yukio Terada himself. Terada reveals that he is Daejin Kim, the final survivor of the christmas massacre, and he's been leading the Jingweon Mafia the whole time. He faked his death at the hands of the Go-Ryu in order to provoke a war, which he believed would result in the Tojo's destruction and thus, the Jingweon's revenge for the assassination of their leaders 26 years prior. However, Kiryu's intervention prevented that, so now Kim has decided to personally kill Kiryu and then use the remaining Jingweon troops to butcher the Tojo's leadership directly. Though wounded, Kiryu and Sayama take on Kim and his troops, defeating them. The fight is interrupted with the unexpected arrival of Omi headquarters chief, Ryo Takashima, who had been working with Kim the entire time by feeding him information on both the Omi and the Tojo. Taking advantage of how battered everyone is from the preceding series of fights, Takashima attempts to murder everyone present so he can take control of both the Omi and the Tojo. He fatally shoots both Jin and Kim, but before he can execute the rest, Kim activates a final bomb which he'd brought with him, which has a timer too short for any of them to get off the building before it detonates. This distracts Takashima long enough for Ryuji to shoot him with Kim's gun, though not without sustaining several bullet injuries himself. Since the bomb's detonation looms and both are too injured to even attempt to escape, Ryuji and Kiryu lock themselves in a cargo elevator and set it to ascend, telling Sayama to try and escape while they die doing what they've lived doing: fighting. The battle is arduous and brutal, but Kiryu ultimately defeats Ryuji once again. Sayama, refusing to leave without her newfound brother and the man she's come to love, climbs the elevator's rafters and gets inside it with Kiryu and Ryuji just as they've finished fighting. With only minutes to go, Sayama comforts a remorseful Ryuji as he dies in her arms. Just then, Sudo and Date arrive in a helicopter to try and rescue Kiryu and Sayama, but they don't have any space to land and pick them up. Accepting their impending deaths, Kiryu and Sayama kiss, just as the bomb ticks down. In an epilogue sequence, Haruka is visiting a grave in the cemetery...but it is not Kiryu's. As it turns out, Kim's last bomb was a fake, meant to distract Takashima long enough for Kiryu to stop him. Kiryu and Sayama survived the night and are now living together in Tokyo, raising Haruka together. Gameplay Explore Gamers can expect an expanded stage to explore. Besides the familiar Kamurocho, you can now head to Osaka and experience the realistic atmosphere from the rows of shops and streets to the pedestrians and sense of hustle and bustle. Coming in contact with people on the street could trigger a sub-story as well. There are a variety of restaurants and eateries available, some new and some that are already familiar from the game's first installment. Yakuza 2 gives the player the ability to look around horizontally using the right stick in certain locations, but it is locked to the inverted setting. Battle *Rush Combo *Finish Combo Heat Action There are various "Heat Actions" available that makes it an easy victory. One example is by making full use of the 'Extreme Surrounding' and 'Extreme Weapon' Utilization; e.g. table, wall, etc. against the enemy. Another benefit is by picking up the enemy's weapon and so forth. Another collective, all-out effort of "Explosive Heat Action" is possible by using the character's Power, Skill and Spirit. The moment when a long fight's equilibrium is broken, the soul would react to it. From here, you should allow the Spirit gauge to rise to give a strong impact. However, there is only one chance to do this. If you miss and victory slips by, they'll also be danger. On the other hand, the enemy is also capable of this technique, which you'd have to watch out for. The basic would be to deal with it calmly and thoroughly resist them. Behind the Scenes Demo Note: This is all based on predictions made based off information on the following page, and not from first-hand experience. A notable change in the presentation of the demo for Yakuza 2 is that, right after passing the content warnings, the player can immediately choose what they want to try out: * Sample part of the main story, where by Kiryu wanders around Osaka looking for Ryuji (The Dragon of Kansai) * Minigames * Battle training * Battle trial Unlike the previous demo, this one never saw a US release, not even with a PS bundle disk. Trivia *The original Korean audio dialogue was deemed to be too badly done for the South Korean market, and had to be re-recorded by native speakers.https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/ps2/935326-yakuza-2/trivia Gallery Official Art artwork_logoy2_8396176556_o.jpg artwork_logor2_8395092253_o.jpg Ryugagotoku2 1280.jpg wallpaper13_yakuza2_10788631416_o.jpg wallpaper14_yakuza2_10788727784_o.jpg Kiryu 1280.jpg Sayama 1280.jpg wallpaper2_yakuza2_8387576814_o.jpg Ryuji 1280.jpg wallpaper11_yakuza2_10788840903_o.jpg wallpaper12_yakuza2_10788609986_o.jpg Hannya tatoo 1280.jpg wallpaper6_yakuza2_8386492245_o.jpg wallpaper5_yakuza2_8386493055_o.jpg Newyear 1280.jpg wallpaper9_yakuza2_10788862873_o.jpg wallpaper8_yakuza2_8386493029_o.jpg Screenshots screenshot_yakuza2_8397864339_o.jpg screenshot2_yakuza2_8398951762_o.jpg screenshot3_yakuza2_8398951844_o.jpg screenshot4_yakuza2_8397864681_o.jpg screenshot5_yakuza2_8398951942_o.jpg screenshot6_yakuza2_8398951940_o.jpg screenshot7_yakuza2_8397864733_o.jpg screenshot8_yakuza2_8398952182_o.jpg screenshot9_yakuza2_8397865009_o.jpg screenshot10_yakuza2_8398952472_o.jpg References Navigation Category:Games Category:PlayStation 2 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Wii U Category:Main Series